THEY DID WHAT?
by Onigiri Samurai
Summary: ONE SHOT. The CoralianHuman couples get a suprise visit from the Moonlight crew, and new details about their relationships unfold. Plenty of humor. Rated teen for some adult themes and swearing. NOT LEMON I'm bad at summaries RxE and DxA slight GxM, TxH.


THEY DID WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?

'What the hell was that noise?' Renton asked himself. Wait. No. It couldn't be…

"Renton, what's wrong?"

"Do you hear that Eureka?"

"That noise? Yes. What is it?"

Renton blushed at having to say this to Eureka.

"ummmm……. well its coming from the tent…where Dominic and Anemone are…" He turned an even darker red.

"YAY!! The tent!!" Renton's explanation was cut short by three small children running full speed towards the tent. By this time Eureka figured it out.

"Yea…..WAIT!! NO!!" Renton yelled. Eureka ran up to cut the little charges off.

"Hey, why don't we sit out here on the beach for a little while?"

"awwww… mama do we have to?"

"Sorry Maurice. Why don't we look at the stars?"

"Yay!" Maeter and Lynck yelled.

Soon after they sat down the children fell asleep.

"Hey, Eureka look! A shooting star! Hurry make a wish!"

"Okay."

'I wish…'

'I wish me and Eureka will stay together.'

And with that they fell asleep on the sandy beach with the three young children lying between them in a protective embrace.

----------------------------------------------

The sun rose in its magnificent glory to shine down on the small family sleeping in the sand, unknown to them a shadow was approaching.

"Hey, wake up…"

"gah, go away Dominic…" Renton said as he sleepily tried to shoo him away, but with no avail. Dominic kicked him. "Dammit Dominic! What the hell was that for?!?!?"

"Get up. And wake Eureka up, breakfast is ready."

After breakfast, the children went off to play along the beach and throw stones in the water. Everyone was busy with something and soon it was Evening.

---------------------------------------------

That same day the RayOut headquarters, the ship _Moonlight_ was on its way towards the place where the two young Coralian/Human couples were.

"Alright everyone this is it. Moondoggie, take us through."

"Yes Miss Talho." The stern pilot Moondoggie answered.

"Holland?"

"Yeah Talho?"

"Take your LFO and scout ahead, see if you can find where Renton and Eureka are, Matthieu you go too."

"Got it." Both men reply.

-----------------------------------------------

"Hey Dominic, I'm gonna go look for some food for tomorrow."

"Alright."

"Renton wait, I'm gonna come to!"

"Ok. Let's go Eureka."

Half an hour later

"Say Eureka, why did you want to come?"

"I… I wanted to help you and to…" She paused.

"To what Eureka?"

"I… I want to make my wish come true…" She replied while fiddling with her dress, her face getting redder by the second.

"What would that be?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

"Well…….This."

She kissed him. And as the sun went down so did the two teenage lovers.

------------------------------------------------

The next day Holland and Talho are standing around impatiently with the rest of the _Moonlight _crew behind them sitting around in various places waiting for Eureka and Renton.

"They should be here by now…" Talho says as she taps her foot on the ground.

"Ya know, they left last night to find food, but to be gone _all night_ I think they did more than th--"Dominic said but he got cut off.

"HEY WERE BACK!! Huh? The _Moonlight_ crew?" Renton yelled as he and Eureka walked out of the forest.

"And where have you been, hmmmmm….?" Matthieu questioned with a sly grin on his face.

"MATTHIEU!" Hilda screamed as she pummeled him with hits.

The two teens went a deep, deep shade of red.

"Ha, you guys did, didn't you?" Dominic said as he and Anemone walked over.

"Heh, we all know you did _something_…. So tell us." Anemone asked with a grin on her face.

"Wait… did you two…ahahahahahahahha!"

"HOLLAND!"

Holland's face met with and infuriated Talho's fist.

"Wellllll, come on tell us!"

"Yeah Renton, tell us what happened….." Dominic said as he grinned at the pair.

"grrrrr… they did it first….." Renton mumbled.

"Hey, don't put the blame on us Dominic, We know you and Anemone did it too!" Eureka yelled, with a scowl on her face.

Anemone grew crimson with the thought of that night, but then dismissed it and retorted.

"Me and Dominic did what, you blue haired hussy?!?!?! At least you didn't hear a chorus of 'Oh Renton, Renton, Renton' while you were trying to sleep!! Tch…. fucking in the forest… real original."

"Oh please you pink haired whore! We had the children with us when you two decided to fuck each other!! We had to get the children to fall asleep while hearing 'strange noises' which was really you and your chorus of 'Dominic, Dominic, Oh Dominic'!!!!"

They continued to fight.

"Do you think they know that were still here?" Talho whispered to Holland.

"I don't know… maybe we'll find out more on what happened…"

"HOLLAND! You Pervert!!"

A slap was heard, and followed by Holland with a red hand shaped mark on the side of his face.

Misha was face down on the ground still in a daze on hearing that the young teen couple she looked out for had sex.

"Hey Woz, when do you think they'll stop?"

"I dunno…." He replied to Stoner.

"Hey Talho, did you think that Eureka could be this naughty?" Gidget asked Talho.

"I….Had…..No…..Idea….."

"You can be too, Gidget…."

An even more pissed off Talho glared daggers at Moondoggie, who ran away with Gidget chasing after him, saying in a sweet voice 'Moondoggie…' and then yelling 'GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!!!! NO ONE WAS SUPPOSED TO KNOW ABOUT THAT DAMMIT!!!!!!'

Talho wasn't gonna be able to take much more of this…..


End file.
